¡Listas!
by Tumatawa
Summary: "¿Para qué necesitas todas esas listas? Por el ángel, Magnus, no creo que vayas a morir por no saber de cuantos colores distintos has pintado tus uñas durante los últimos ochocientos años." Hay muchas cosas que sacan a Alec de sus casillas, pero Magnus debe reconocerlo: no hay nada que adore más que hacerle rabiar.


¡HALA! Hace MONTONES que no aparecía por la página. Si es que esto de estudiar no debe de ser sano... En fin, debo una disculpa ***Laetificat** se disculpa con cara de cachorrito apaleado*

**¡ATENCION!: ¡CONTIENE YAOI, AUNQUE NO EXPLICITO!**

**(La historia no es mía, bla bla bla, los personajes tampoco, bla bla bla, son de Cassandra Clare, bla bla bla y violaria muchas pero muchas veces a Magnus)**

* * *

**¡LISTAS!**

A Magnus le encantaban las listas.

Tenía listas de todo. Absolutamente todo.

Y de cuando en cuando se preguntaba si, algún día, al abrir el armario, toda esa ingente cantidad de papeles garabateados se desplomaría sobre él causándole una trágica muerte que, por supuesto, sería amargamente llorada por Alec y rápidamente incluida en los anales de la historia como una terrible pérdida para el mundo. A veces, pensando esto Magnus se sentía como una clase de reina-del-drama-con-el-ego-terriblemente-inflado, pero luego volvía a mirar su hermoso porte en el espejo y se daba cuenta de que no, en realidad todo aquel temor en torno a ser sepultado por una montaña de desordenados papeles tenía un profundo y comprensible origen.

Alec no lo entendía.

"¿Para qué necesitas todas esas listas? Por el ángel, Magnus, no creo que vayas a morir por no saber de cuantos colores distintos has pintado tus uñas durante los últimos ochocientos años."

Alec no lo entendía, y Magnus siempre tenía que volver a explicar que saber si se había pintado las uñas de los pies de color plateado alguna vez en su vida evitaría posibles repeticiones en las combinaciones, las cuales obviamente serían captadas por una gran mayoría de la población, lo que, por supuesto, aplastaría su reputación de una manera tal que Magnus sentía ganas de llorar con solo imaginarlo.

En un principio, cuando Magnus adoptó esta curiosa fijación y las listas poseían títulos tales como: "Muebles que comprar antes del cambio de siglo" o "Amistades ordenadas según la altura" (esta última fundamental para saber si ponerse tacones o no en una recepción), los rollos de papel, se amontonaban sin orden ni control por el suelo de sus múltiples viviendas. Esto duró unos... Ciento ochenta y muchos años, hasta que Alec decidió que era horrible para la estética de su preciado loft ver largas tiras de papel colgando de las paredes o enrolladas en el suelo con títulos similares a: "Nombres que conozco escritos del revés" o "Películas que nunca jamás de los jamases volveré a ver". Sin escuchar ni una sola de las rabietas de Magnus, ni prestar atención a los bufidos irritados de President Meow al verse privado de sus juguetes favoritos (Magnus siempre decía que era adorable verlo desaparecer bajo un montón de papel y verlo emerger más tarde de otro), el nefilim se apresuró a comprar enormes cajas a rayas verdes y negras (Para Magnus el buen gusto murió esa misma tarde) y llenarlas con los rollos convenientemente etiquetados y colocados según la temática. Tras unas cuantas discusiones acerca de si "Cosas que molestan a Jace Wayland Morgenstern Herondale Lightwood " debía ir en la caja "Cazadores de Sombras" o en "Diversión"; y bastantes problemas derivados de listas como "Partes más adorables de Alec", "Cosas que hacen gemir a Alec" o "Tipos de sonrisas de Alec, en orden ascendente según la sensación que producen (de fría a sensual)", el joven Cazador de Sombras se salió con la suya y las cajas, que habían sido recubiertas por Magnus con considerables capas de pintura rosa y dorada, fueron apiladas en el desván, alcanzando una altura considerable.

A Magnus el enfado con Alec le duró muchísimo tiempo. Muchísimo tiempo, comparado con su último record en aquel campo: unas dos horas y cuarenta minutos. Esta vez, justo después de que las cajas fueran colocadas en el desván, Magnus escribió furiosamente durante media hora una extensísima lista de "Cosas que me joden enormemente del Lightwood", seguida de inmediato de una lista de "Personajes de Harry Potter que puedo recordar" y de "Palacios renacentistas que debo redecorar sin que los restauradores se quejen más de lo debido". Y así continuó durante tres horas más. Las justas para que Alec volviera de su paseo anti-cabreo-monumental, viera los rollos de papel amontonados en la encimera y tras un par de profundas bocanadas de aire y algo de hiperventilación, sonriera como un perturbado y vociferase, cual maniaco escapado de una institución mental, que quería esos papeles inmediatamente archivados o si no, Magnus y las listas dormirían en la calle.

Tras un par de segundos deliberando acerca de cómo afectaría el frío invernal del exterior a su cutis, y otro par pensando en el mejor modo de teletransportar a Alec a Siberia sin enfadarlo demasiado, Magnus decidió que la solución rápida era mucho más sencilla. Así que, arrastró a un confuso Alec Lightwood hasta el sofá, donde rápida y hábilmente le hizo olvidar cualquier rastro de pensamiento acerca de trozos de papel.

Media hora más tarde, con Alec dormitando sobre su hombro y farfullando cosas ininteligibles sobre tentáculos y vampiros que brillaban, Magnus decidió que si para hacer más a menudos cosas como esa tenía que escribir una lista de "Cosas que hacen que Alec baje la guardia" y encabezarla con "1- escribir listas delante de él", estaría más que encantado de hacerlo.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado muchísimo leerlo igual que a mi escribirlo!

**¿REVIEWS?**

**PORFAAAAAAAAA...**


End file.
